


Swentula

by Angel_Ortiz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild S&M, Relationship(s), Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Ortiz/pseuds/Angel_Ortiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****WARNING IF YOU HAVE ARACHNOPHOBIA TO THE POINT WHERE YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED INTO A PANIC ATTACK WHEN READING ABOUT ONE BEING PRESENT, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC*****</p><p>This dual PoV Oneshot SwanQueen AU fanfic was a request made by members of my GC.  They have a spider kink fantasy which involves letting a tarantula walk across their naked bodies.  They asked for a fic of this nature and gave me a few idea of what they wanted.  This is what I delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swentula

“Woah kid!” Emma exclaimed, looking at the card Henry had just handed to her. She always believed he would do well because he is so bright, but now the sudden realization hit. He’s going to remember their deal. 'Damn it!' She thought to herself. Why did you make this deal, Swan? You know how smart your boy is. He has your determination and Regina raised him, so he has her intelligence. You’re a fool Swan! A fool!

  
“Yep! Henry said with a little proud smirk on his face All A’s and B’s, and you remember our deal, right?”

  
Emma closed her eyes, and screwed up her face as the words began to fall from her lips. “If you kept your grades above a C, I would buy you the tarantula you always wanted.” She muttered as she opened one eye and exposed her clenched teeth in an uncomfortable and awkward smile that was definitely more of a grimace.

  
“A deal’s a deal, mom! You shook on it.” Henry teased with the biggest grin on his face. It’s only been a couple of months since Emma moved to 108 Mifflin Street to live with Regina and Henry. The move wasn’t a sudden thing per se; a few years of sexual tension from the moment they met, falling in love, hiding it and finally letting it all out was far too long, and both Regina and Emma had wanted to make up for all of the moments they could have had. Usually she would run things past Regina where the house was concerned, as although it has always felt like a home to her, she felt that wasn’t firmly established yet. But this, this was a promise she made to Henry that she couldn’t see happening in spite of him being so clever. It was said in the moment, without conviction, and now Emma knew that she would have to stand by her word. The only trouble is, Regina knows nothing of this deal. How was she going to tell her that Henry now has a pet, and it’s a pet that she isn’t going to like at all?

  
“Okay, okay, let’s go find you your spider.” Emma said nervously.

  
“You don’t like spiders, do you mom?” Henry said with a sullen expression. Emma looked down at her little boy, and saw disappointment etched on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, then dropped to one knee to meet his eye level.

  
“Henry, I assure you, I have no problem with you having a tarantula. In fact, one of the boys in one of my foster homes had one as a pet. I let it walk on my hand and everything. I’m not scared of them.”

  
“You aren’t?” Henry asked with a puzzled expression. Emma shook her head as she gently smiled at him.

  
“No, I’m not afraid. However, I made you that deal without talking it over with your mom first, and I know that she’s not exactly a fan of spiders, she’s kinda afraid of them, well... the big ones anyway. Henry’s puzzled look became more intense as he furrowed his brow.

  
“But that doesn’t make sense. She’s battled monsters that could easily kill her and she hasn’t been scared. How can she be afraid of a spider?”

  
“That’s the thing with fear, kid. Sometimes it’s completely irrational, I don’t know why but it is.” Emma paused for a moment as she noticed Henry’s lips twist to one side. She knew what he was thinking as Emma had made the same look many times when foster parents would promise to adopt her and they never did. She hated it when a promise made to her was broken, and she wasn’t about to do the same to Henry. “Listen, I’m gonna keep my promise to you. We are going to get the spider today. But I want you to keep it in your room, in a discrete place, and I will take care of your mom and bring her around to the idea that she has nothing to fear. Okay?” Emma said softly. And Henry’s smile began to return as he nodded. “C’mon” Emma said as she rose to her feet, and they headed for the pet store.

 

The pet store was noisy as soon as they walked in. Emma looked around the store, the birds singing and squawking a little, the sound of hamster wheels spinning furiously, the rabbits chewing on their carrots and other vegetables and loudly suckling on their water bottles... ' _lots of animals all needing homes and Henry wants a spider,_ ' she thought. Henry had already made his way up to the desk to ask about a spider. The store clerk, a young man with frizzy ginger hair, looked up at Emma with surprise.

  
“You sure you want him to have a tarantula? The clerk said with a little concern. “They need to be fed live insects...” he then lowers his voice in a whisper, “They are poisonous... can he handle that?”

  
Henry interrupted, “Of course I can! I’m twelve! I’m the mayor’s and the saviour’s kid, if they can do all the things they have done to save everyone here, then I can feed a spider.” He said with an almost snarky expression. Emma caught sight of it and thought, ' _you’re just like your mother with that Mills sass!_ '

  
“You heard him,” she said with a little nod and quick, pursed smile. The store clerk paused for a moment and told Henry take a look at the tanks in the side room at the tarantulas. The clerk took Emma to one side and voiced his concern over the venom.

  
“If the spider feels threatened, if it isn’t handled properly, it could freak out and bite. It’s not entirely safe to have a tarantula at his young age. Are you sure you want to do this?”

  
“This is what you are gonna do, you’re let Henry choose a spider, then take him to choose tanks. I’m gonna sneak over and use my magic to remove the spider's ability to produce venom. Quick, simple, safe. But please be discrete, okay?”

  
“Ohhhhhh! Gotcha!” He said whilst giving Emma a wink as he walked towards Henry. “We have some lovely Chilean Rose Tarantula’s to the right you might wanna take a look at...”

 

It didn’t take Henry long to pick out a female Chilean Rose, and the clerk showed him how to handle it; Emma watched and learned so she could make sure Henry was doing it properly at home. After he was shown the clerk placed the spider into travel box and took Henry to choose all the equipment needed for his new pet, whilst Emma crept in and waved her hand, glowing with magic, across the spider, removing all of its ability to create venom.” She then moved discretely to where she originally stood, while Henry was still distracted. He picked out all the things he needed and wanted to try handling the spider. The clerk was going through everything with him. He looked so excited and Emma couldn’t help but smile as she watched him, however she was feeling nervous about talking with Regina about this. An unexpected ring of the bell as the door opened startled Emma from her musings. She turned to the door and saw her mother with Pongo.

  
“Emma!”

 

“Hey mom!”

  
“What are you doing here?” Snow said with a curious look on her face.

  
“Would you believe I’m buying a tarantula for Henry because I made him a deal that if he did well on his report card I would get him what he always wanted?”

 

Snow looked over at Henry handing the spider with a look of horror on her face as she held on to Pongo’s lead, whilst he was trying to sniff around the store.

  
“Emma!” Snow exclaimed, moving in a little closer to whisper. “Isn’t it dangerous? And, you know if there is one thing I know about Regina from growing up around her, she... does not... like... spiders!” Emma turned her back to Henry so that he couldn’t see her or hear her whispering.

  
“I removed its venom with my magic, don’t tell Henry. And I know, and I need to handle this delicately. I was stupid and I need to clean up the mess I'm inevitably gonna make with this. Can you take Henry tonight for me so I can introduce the idea to Regina slowly, maybe show her there is nothing to fear? It could take all night to calm her down enough to be alright with it.”

  
“I don’t know, Emma. I mean if she found out that I knew about this...”

  
“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important to Henry, and to me and it could actually help her fear so really is it that bad a thing?” Emma said with an almost desperate look on her face. Snow looked over at Henry, the back to Emma with a half hearted smile.

  
“Okay, I’ll watch him tonight. You need to figure this out and I hope it works out.”

  
“Thanks mom, I owe you!”

  
Emma left the store with the spider and the glass tank and the box of live bugs and placed it on the passenger seat of her bug as a text comes in on her phone. She takes it out of her pocket.

 

_Madam Sexy Ass Mayor: I’ve had a really stressful day and desperately need to unwind tonight. You know how I like to unwind. Can you talk Henry into staying with your parents tonight? I need you, Swan!_

 

Emma replied straight away with, ' _consider it done!'_ And she headed straight over to Mifflin Street.

  
“REGINA?” Emma shouted as she came through the door. She got no reply and knew it was safe. She ran back to the car and got the tank and the spider and took it straight upstairs to Henry’s room. She set up the tank and just as she put the spider inside she heard the door open downstairs.

  
“EMMA? EMMA ARE YOU HOME?” Emma felt a little wave of panic and didn’t answer at first. “I KNOW YOU’RE HOME, YOUR BUG IS OUTSIDE.”

  
“UH, YEAH I’M HOME! BE DOWN IN TWO SECONDS!”

  
“DON’T BOTHER, I’M COMING UP!” Emma looked around the room and saw a t-shirt, crumpled up on the bed. She picked it up so that it unrolled and placed it over the tank, then casually walked out of the room, just as Regina came up the stairs.

  
“Hey, Gina, baby, why have you had a stress—”

  
“As if you didn’t know!” Regina said, as she pushed Emma towards the wall. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, it’s been driving me crazy! I want you to do something about that!” She kissed Emma sensually, and in the moment as Emma kissed her back she forgot all about why she was upstairs in the first place. She grabbed Regina’s ass and scooped her up, feeling Regina wrap her legs around her hips. Emma took the gorgeous brunette to the bedroom and they fell on the bed together. Catching her breath from the kiss, Regina whispered to Emma.

  
“I don’t want to play nice tonight, Miss Swan! I want you to take me like you own me! Fetishes included!” The hunger in Regina’s eye’s seemed to penetrate Emma’s core. She knew the drill. When Madam Mayor needed release like this, it had to be intense. She excused herself for a moment and headed to the bottom drawer of the bedside table, taking out some heavy duty cuffs. Dropping them onto the bed, Emma ripped off the mayors shirt, sending the buttons flying across the room.

  
“MISS SWAN! THAT WAS A HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLAR SHIRT!!!”

  
“SSSH!” Emma scolded, placing a lip on Regina’s lips. “Do as you are told.”

* * *

 

Emma continued to strip the beautiful brunette until the only thing she was wearing was the necklace Emma had bought her for her birthday last year. Emma took Regina’s hands and shackled them to the nearest bed posts rings, and did the same with her legs.

 

Regina was star-fished in restraints. She felt erotically charged instantly at Emma’s forwardness and audacity, so she decided that she will do as she was told, at least for tonight.

 

Emma headed back to the bottom drawer and Regina watched her, checking out her sheriff’s ass as she bent down to retrieve a short whip and a blindfold. She placed the blindfold over Regina’s eyes and Regina found herself biting her lip in anticipation. In the dark Regina could only hear Emma’s words and feel whatever she inflicted upon her.

  
“Tell me your safe word for today,” Emma asked.

  
“Yellow.”

  
“Okay Regina, we’re gonna play a little game.” Regina heard the air be torn and felt a sudden sharp tingle on her thighs, it almost felt like a burning sensation feeling the whip crack on her skin.

  
“MMMMMMM” She winced at the sting on her thighs. “What are the rules, Miss Swan?” She said feeling a little nervous at the prospect of a game.

  
“The rule is...” Regina takes another whip to her thighs, causing her to make a whimpering sound. “You have to be open to the idea of trying something new.” This excited Regina a little.

  
“Whatever you say Sheriff!” Regina felt Emma’s hands on her thigh putting a little pressure on the welts in her skin.

 

"Good, because this isn’t going to involve me whipping you. I need to know Gina... do you trust me?”

  
“You know I trust you, Emma.”

  
“I mean... really trust me. Like you know I wouldn’t put you in danger or anything.”

  
“Of course," Regina said, a little confused. "I trust you with my life!”

  
“Good... just give me a moment” Emma said. Regina could hear her footsteps disappear. She wondered what on earth she had in store for her. She didn't have much time to wonder however, as she heard Emma returning only a few moments later.

  
“Okay Gina... we’re gonna push some limits tonight. There will be a little fear that you will face, but once you see that there is no threat, you’ll feel empowered by it. Okay, here we go.”

 

Regina felt something being placed on her thigh. She felt whatever it was tapping her skin. It felt like a light tickle that started moving upwards. She couldn’t figure out what it was and she began getting nervous.

  
“Swaaaaaaaan! What is this?”

  
“What does it feel like?”

  
“It kinda nice, a little spiky and kinda tickles. A feels a bit like a... like a...” The sudden realization hit Regina hard. “NO! NO!!! TELL ME YOU DIDN’T...?!”

 

“Your fear is irrational Regina, and I said we’ll face a fear.”

  
“SWAAAAAAAAAN!” The fear started gripping Regina. She felt her throat closing, unable to get anymore words out after after screaming Emma’s last name. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as she could feel the spider crawling up her thigh. Emma took Regina’s hand through the restraints.

  
“Regina, I’m not going to let any harm come to you. Stay still and just get used to it walking around. It’s not going to bite you. Just stay still and let it be on your skin. The longer you leave it there the more you will be rewarded. Just give it a chance.”

 

Regina, pursed lips, breathing heavily through her nose trying to find calmness in the chaos of her mind, didn’t know what to think. She was angry because Emma knew she hated spiders, but she knew that Emma was right. It was about time she faced this fear and the only way to get over it is to jump head-first into the deep end, like she does with anything else. The spider had made its way up to her hip, and seemed to be heading up to her stomach. Regina’s breathing had started to calm, Emma was still holding her hand which Regina was gripping tightly.

  
“I’m still here baby, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. You seem a little calmer. Can you tell me what it feels like?

  
“I don’t want to talk to you right now!”

  
“You’re still angry, huh?”

  
“You’re damn right I’m angry! I could just use magic and take myself out of this situation you know!” Regina said, gritting her teeth.

  
“Ten minutes so far, you’ve earned 10 minutes of me tongue fucking your pussy.” Regina’s jaw dropped a little at the thought of Emma’s skilled tongue fucking her hard.

  
“Well... that’s the least you can do” She said with a matter of fact tone.

  
“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you half an hour of your favourite sexual act, if you can tell me what it feels like to have that spider on your skin. I’ll take the blindfold off and you can concentrate on the feeling.” Emma said removing the blindfold. Regina kept her eyes closed tight. “C’mon Regina play the game. Open your eyes and tell me.”

Regina opened one eye to see the bulbous-assed spider crawling towards her breasts. Her breathing was immediately speeding up.

  
“Regina, it’s not going to hurt you. I promise. I’m right here and I can take it off you in a second.”

  
“It feels weird Emma! I’m frightened but I’m... kinda... getting turned on by my fear. I don’t understand this!” The spider began to crawl over her breasts, the spikiness of its furry legs began to tickle her nipple as it passed. She was surprised to find the feeling really arousing. Her breathing started increasing, but this time it wasn't with panic.

  
“How do _you_ feel Gina?” Emma asked her.

  
“Strangely aroused, I’m not feeling as scared, it’s actually feeling... nice... really nice. I don’t understand why. What the hell is happening to me? Why am I not as scared?" The tarantula started to make her way down Regina’s torso, towards her belly button. The light tickle and spiky touches sent tingles through her body, so much so that she felt a similar tingle and a pulsation between her legs, her arousal pooling, and she was aching to be touched.

  
“You’ve been such a good girl Gina, I’m going to take it from you now and put it away, and then I’m going to give you your reward.” Emma took the hairy arachnid off Regina’s breasts and disappeared out of sight for a few moments. Regina was so confused about how she felt. She was still angry with Emma but feeling empowered, she was still feeling strange about the spider, but her fear had diminished significantly, and she could feel a familiar wet stickiness between her legs. Was it that Emma had all the control that did it? Was it the spider itself? Was it that she knew she would be rewarded? She waited for Emma’s return with anticipation.

 

The room had grown dark as the time had passed and the evening fell upon Storybrooke. The only light in the room was coming from the doorway, but the light had just been obstructed by the silhouette of a muscular, sexy blonde. Emma stood at the doorway, completely naked, hair down and messy, and Regina’s eyes widened. Emma never just walks around the house naked, yet here she was, wandering around just wearing her necklace and nothing else. As Emma wandered over to Regina’s restrained, star-fished body, she found herself breathing deeply at the sight of her. Emma sat on the side of the bed and started stroking Regina’s skin with the back of her nails, watching her hand gliding across Regina’s cool skin.

  
“Have you forgiven me?” Emma quietly asked.

  
“I will forgive you, if you touch me, now!” Regina commanded as she watched Emma run the tip of her tongue over her front teeth as she stroked Regina’s skin. Emma's hand started to travel. Regina could feel Emma’s presence nearby and she was aching to be touched. She could feel Emma’s finger tips lightly stroking her warm wet pussy. It was like she was barley touching her. She tried to arch her back to really reach Emma but it was too late, Emma had pulled her hand away, and leaned in to Regina’s ear to whisper to her, “You really were getting off on your fear, weren’t you, my queen?”

 

Emma’s breath against Regina’s ears sent tingles up her spine and just a few seconds later, she could feel Emma’s teeth sinking into her neck which caused her to gasp. It was her weakness; being bitten in that one spot that guaranteed an excessive amount pooling between her legs. The biting was accompanied by Emma’s hand cupping her breast, taking her nipple between her fingers and thumb, teasing it 'til it became really hard. After a few minutes, Emma stopped and climbed onto the bed in between Regina’s legs, and lay on her front, and Regina knew what was coming; just as Emma had promised. Regina felt each of Emma’s hands reach around, grabbing Regina’s ass firmly, she felt herself being pulled into a grind as Emma licked Regina’s soft, juicy, forbidden fruit.

 

Regina started feeling that tingling sensation and the urgency to be penetrated, and just as she started feeling that, Emma slipped her tongue inside her, and began moving rhythmically against Regina’s core.

  
“Oh! OH Emma! Mmmmmmmmm! That feels so goooooooood,” Regina moaned with pleasure. The more she moaned, the deeper and faster Emma got, which only increased Regina’s panting and moaning. Regina began getting so lost in the pleasure, her moans turned into little screams of delight. Just as she was really getting into it, her orgasm _so_ close, Emma slowed down and stopped.

  
“NOOOOOOOOOO! Emma don’t stop please....”

  
“You’ve had about ten minutes Regina, so now you are going to get that half an hour of your favourite sexual act... half an hour if you can handle it that is!” Emma said with a smirk on her face. Regina’s face lit up. She knew that Emma knew exactly what her favourite sexual treat is, and she watched Emma disappear out of sight to prepare herself.

 

When Emma returned she was wearing a rather ample strap on. They would send each other little texts from time to time referring to a “purple pleaser” and this is what they were talking about. Regina felt the smirk grow on her face as her blonde bombshell of a girlfriend released her from her from the restraints she was held by, helped her to her feet, and took her to the en-suite bathroom with the walk in shower.

 

She ran the water, which quickly went warm and guided Regina inside the shower before she followed. Regina was almost faint with anticipation, and Emma kissed her hard and passionately which Regina returned with furious urgency. Both of their hands explored each other, grabbing, squeezing, like they couldn’t get enough of each other as the water soaked them and their passionate kisses were slippery and breathless. Regina felt Emma hands cup her ass and lift her, and instinctively her legs wrapped around Emma’s hips as she felt her the cool tiles of the wall pressing into her back.

 

Emma lowered Regina slightly, and Emma’s purple pleaser penetrated her deep. Regina took it all in, feeling overwhelmed by the size, and Emma started fucking her quite firmly with it. Regina’s hips rolled against Emma’s as she took it, hard, fast and deep. Emma’s thrusts were accompanied by deep, painfully pleasurable bites into Regina’s neck, causing her heart to race and her breathing to change to panting and screaming. Emma’s bites worked their way down to Regina’s breast and soon enough her nipples were being bitten and sucked, hard. The harder Emma pounded her, along with the water beating down on them so fast, it was like having hundreds of hot little needles on her skin.

 

Emma’s nails started to dig into Regina’s ass cheeks and Regina began lose control. She felt the walls of her pussy gripping Emma’s purple dick firmly and she knew she was about to tumble over the precipice. She let out whimpers with her panting, her voice shaking as she screamed Emma’s name. She held onto the blonde so tight as she felt the wave of intense pleasure engulf her. Squeezing Emma tightly, Regina’s orgasm was fierce. It was explosive, as she could feel her core soaking Emma’s playful appendage and she caught a glimpse of Emma smiling at her as she came with such ferocity. The two women slowed down and Emma removed her toy and placed Regina carefully on her feet as they held each other close, their foreheads against each other catching their breaths. And just as Regina caught hers, she flipped Emma around, and pushed her against the same wall she was just pressed against not a minute before.

* * *

Emma knew she was in trouble. The queen had exploded and now she was due the same fate. Regina pinned Emma to the wall with her magic, lifting her so her feet couldn’t touch the floor. She was at the perfect height for Regina to eat her. She separated Emma’s thighs with magic, exposing Emma to the beating water which was teasing her clit something chronic. Regina took herself in the middle of her legs, shielding Emma from the water and started licking her clit firmly with her tongue. Emma was already soaking, but Regina taking control like this always caused her arousal to pool more than usual.

 

Regina wasted no time in slipping three fingers inside of Emma, causing her gasp, and cry out in ecstasy. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her arousal to explode all over Regina. She only had the freedom of her hands and nothing else. She grabbed at her own breasts whilst Regina was fucking her hard and fast. Regina stopped licking and sucking Emma’s clit.

  
“I want to watch you play as I fuck you, Miss Swan!” She said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Emma nodded and obliged without hesitation, circling her clit with her finger tips, and she saw a smile creep across Regina’s face. “Oh my! Miss Swan! What a beautiful sight! You’re being so good, doing as you are told!”

 

Regina’s words were driving Emma crazy and the tingling sensations from touching herself whilst Regina fucked her hard made her pussy clench around Regina’s hand tightly. She felt her body shake with pleasure, and now she was getting lost in her own orgasm. The pulsations grew stronger, it felt like her pussy had its own heartbeat. The tingles were intense enough, and then she felt Regina massaging her g-spot firmly and that was it... Emma smiled as she screamed in ecstasy at the intensity of her orgasm, panting, screaming, heart racing so hard it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

 

She trembled as she came hard and the little laughs of delight Regina let out only made Emma feel even more satisfied. Her orgasm finally abated, and Regina slowed down, drawing Emma's orgasm out as much as possible, before stopping. Removing herself from Emma and bringing her gently back down to the ground as she released her magic, they held each other and shared a slow sensual kiss as the hot water washed over them.


End file.
